Trop de désir tue le désir?
by Mab202
Summary: *ONESHOT* Rayonner d'amour, en général, c'est bien. Sauf quand on habite à Shin Makoku...


Série: Kyou Kara Maoh!  
Titre: Trop de désir...tue le désir?  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: Nawak tendencieux  
Couple: GuntherxGwendal avec sous entendu de YûrixWolfram  
Rating: NC-13 (pour les sus entendu pervers)  
Disclaimers: Cette joyeuse bande de bishos frappé n'est hélas pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas de les recevoir pour Noël…….  
Notes : Fic challenge pour la communauté LiveJournal 4temps, pour le défi n°7, sur le thème de la première fois.  
Phrase à intégrer : « Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il faisait ? » (possibilité de changer le temps)

Trop de désir…tue le désir?

**  
**

«…et se rend-il au moins compte de ce qu'il fait?! S'il abat cet arbre, les sticmous qui y vivent n'auront plus d'endroit où faire leur nid, puisque cet helvétier à feuilles bleues est le seul de la région! Majesté, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour la préservation des sticmous!  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr, je comprend….C'est important de protéger la nature, car sans elle, nous ne sommes rien! Conrad!, appela Yûri en tapant du poing sur la table.  
-Majesté?  
-Je veux que tu envoies une équipe pour surveiller cet arbre, et arrêter quiconque osera s'en approcher avec un objet qui coupe! déclara le Maou d'un ton catégorique.  
-A vos ordres, Majesté… répondit Conrad en souriant.  
-Oh, merci votre Majesté, merci!, le remercia la déléguée du Syndicat de Protection de la Faune et de la Flore de Shin Makoku, avec des larmes dans les yeux.  
-Mais je vous en prie, ce n'est rien, et puis…  
-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gréta déboula en hurlant dans le bureau royal, bousculant au passage la très respectable déléguée, pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son père en pleurant.

-Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Yûri en voyant la tête que faisait la petite fille.  
-C'est, c'est...c'est tonton Gwendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!, brailla Gréta. Faut absolument que t'ailles à l'infirmerie, c'est très graaaaaaave!  
-Oui, oui, j'y vais, Conrad, prends le relais, s'il te plaît!  
-Sans problèmes, Sire… assura Weller en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et, traîné par sa fille, Yûri se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'infirmerie.

«Pour la dernière fois Gwendal, ôte-moi cette serviette!  
-Naon!

Assis, à peine vêtu d'une ridicule serviette, sur un tabouret dans l'un des box de l'infirmerie, Gwendal, écarlate, chassa d'une pichenette autoritaire la main maternelle qui voulait à tous prix lui ôter la pièce de tissu.

-Je suis ta mère, tu dois m'obéir! s'écria Cécilia les mains sur les hanches.  
-Je ne suis plus un enfant et ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on montre à sa mère de toute façon! s'écria son fils aîné.

Un bruit de pas dans la pièce et des ombres de l'autre côté du paravent de tissu les interrompirent

-Gwendal! Tout va bien? appela Yûri d'un air inquiet.  
-Ah, Majesté! Vous voilà enfin!

L'ombre froufroutante de Gunther glissa vers celle de Yûri comme un fantôme.

-Que se passe-t-il Gunther? Gréta m'a dit que Gwendal avait quelque chose de grave, elle était complètement paniquée! Je l'ai laissé à Wolfram, mais…  
-Ah…en fait…

Des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du paravent les coupèrent.

-Une tue-l'amour, Gwendichou! Une simple tue-l'amour! Et tu fais tout un foin pour ça! Enfin, c'est vrai que vu où elle s'est mise…..  
-Anissina, ne TOUCHE PAS à CA! grinça l'ombre de Gwendal en saisissant le poignet de celle de la jeune femme.  
-Rhooooo, c'est bon, je sais à quoi ressemble un homme depuis le temps…. Soupira la femme aux cheveux rouges.  
-Peut-être, mais cette chose là est trop précieuse pour que tu y touches!  
-Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ?! s'écria Yûri qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Oh, rien de bien grave, le rassura Anissina en passant de l'autre côté du rideau accompagnée de Cécilia, qui quitta la pièce sous prétexte d'aller prendre un bain. « Gwendal a juste attrapé une tue-l'amour, de belle taille certes, mais rien qui mette sa vie en danger, on va la retirer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Gunther !  
-Oh…oui ? répondit l'interpellé d'un air inquiet.  
-Nous allons avoir besoin de toi !  
-J'ai raison de craindre le pire ? lâcha laconiquement l'homme en se passant un main fatiguée sur le visage.  
-Mais non, imbécile, tu sais pourtant bien que seul l'amant de la personne parasitée par une tue-l'amour peut l'enlever ?! s'exclama Anissina d'un ton évident tandis que Gunther poussait un couinement outré.  
-Mais c'est une légende ! Et puis je ne suis pas….  
-Alors c'est quoi cette marque de dents ? demanda la scientifique en pointant du doigt la légère morsure sur le bas du cou de Gunther. Et puis, désolée mon grand, mais vu le boucan que vous faites la nuit, y a guère plus que sa majesté qui n'est pas au courant !  
-HEIN ?! s'écria le Maou qui avait suivi la conversation avec des yeux ronds, Gunther et… GWENDAL ?  
-Ca vous dérange ? grogna l'intéressé de l'autre côté du paravent, tandis que Gunther hochait timidement la tête en tenant de dissimuler son visage écarlate et dignement mortifié derrière ses cheveux.  
-Euh…non…ça ne me dérange pas…balbutia Shibuya en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est juste que…j'aurais jamais imaginé que vous deux…enfin voilà quoi…  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, à toi de jouer Gunther ! s'écria la jeune femme en poussant l'homme de l'autre côté du rideau.  
-Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? geignit-il.  
-Ben la retirer tiens, pignouf !  
-Avec une pince ?  
-Non, avec les dents.  
-PARDON ?! s'écrièrent les deux amants d'une même voix.  
-C'est dit dans la légende ! Sinon ça ne marchera pas ! expliqua Anissina en tapant du pied d'agacement.  
-Bon, dans ce cas….. soupira Gunther d'u air résigné. Où est-elle ?  
-Ici, fit simplement Gwendal en ôtant sa serviette et en écartant les cuisses.  
Un long gémissement plaintif résonna dans les couloirs du palais.

« Anissina ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est ce normal que Gunther mette sa tête là ? demanda Yûri d'une voix hésitante en montrant du pouce les deux ombres de l'autre côté du paravent.  
-Oui, la tue-l'amour s'est installée dans ce coin là, donc, forcément…..  
-Ah….en effet…..

« Aïe ! Mais fais attention, tu m'a mordu !  
-Excuses moi…mais j'ai du mal à l'attraper, et je ne sais pas par quel bout la prendre…  
-Elle n'est pourtant pas si petite que ça…  
-Arrête de gigoter, je vais la perdre sinon !  
-Désolé….  
-Oh mon dieu….j'en ai pourtant déjà vu avant, mais celle là est vraiment énorme….  
-Dispenses toi de commentaires je te prie et prend là qu'on en finisse, j'en peux plus moi !  
-T'as des crampes ? Je te ferais un massage après si tu veux…  
-Ca serait une idée…Hey, mais me baves pas dessus comme ça ! Et serres pas trop avec tes dents elle risque d'éclater ! Aouch, arrêtes, arrêtes, tu es en train de l'enfoncer ! AIEUH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SA MERE EN MAILLOT DE BAIN GUNTHEEEEEEEEER !

« Gwendal ?! Tout va bien ? appela Yûri d'une voix défaillante à la vision en ombre chinoise d'un Gwendal arqué en arrière sur son tabouret, avec ses deux mains appuyées sur les la tête de Gunther entre ses jambes.  
-Oh..oui…je crois….  
-Tu pourrais lâcher mes cheveux Gwendal s'il te plaît ? grinça Gunther sans desserrer les dents.  
-Oups.  
L'homme aux cheveux mauves se redressa, et cracha quelque chose dans sa main qu'il ficha sous le nez de Gwendal.  
-Tiens, la voilà ta terrible bestiole !  
-Yeurk, Gunther balances moi ça ! s'écria Gwendal en verdissant et en attrapant sa serviette pour s'en couvrir.  
-Pff, chochotte, jeta dédaigneusement son amant en écrasant la pauvre bête dans un mouchoir en papier qu'il mit la poubelle avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. On voit bien que c'est la première fois que tu en attrape une…  
-Et j'espère bien que se sera la dernière ! répondit Gwendal d'un ton dur en se levant pour se rhabiller.  
-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas plus que ça ? demanda Gunther d'un air blessé à mi-voix en baissant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda Yûri à voix basse à Anissina.  
-Les tue-l'amour sont des parasites attirés par l'ardeur amoureuse, surtout quand elle est physique…En attraper une signifie donc que la force de vos sentiments (ou de votre désir) est grande, expliqua la femme d'un ton docte.  
-Je vois…donc Gwendal doit vraiment beaucoup aimer Gunther alors… Mais, n'est ce pas plutôt positif dans ce cas ?  
-En quelque sorte….mais, en se fixant à la personne émettrice de cette ardeur, elles…..lui pompe tout son désir sexuel et la rendent impuissante… C'était un moyen très utilisé à l'époque pour modérer les ardeurs des jeunes gens un peu trop…fougueux diront nous….  
-Ah…c'est donc une bonne chose que Gunther l'ai enlevée alors ! conclu Yûri dont les joues commençaient de rosir.

Toute cette histoire et là scène précédente commençaient de lui donner des idées qu'il avait bien envie d'aller expérimenter avec Wolfram….  
-Moui…mais ces quelques nuits de silence vont énormément me manquer, soupira Anissina d'un air rêveur. Je devrais peut-être essayer de créer des matelas qui ne grincent pas…Oui, c'est cela ! Excusez moi Majesté, mais je viens d'avoir une idée, il faut vite que j'aille voir si c'est faisable !  
-Je vous en prie, allez y, sourit Yûri en se demandant quelle invention farfelue allait naître cette fois.  
Trépignant presque, Anissina se précipita dans le couloir, avant de passer la tête par la porte quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais votre blonde vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure, si j'étais vous j'irais vite la retrouver….  
-Oh zut ! C'est vrai ! Je devais aller m'entraîner avec Wolfram après le rendez vous….zuuuut, il va me tuer ! Excusez moi, à ce soir tout le monde ! s'écria Yûri en sortant en trombe de l'infirmerie pour partir à la recherche du blond, imité par Anissina qui elle fonça à son atelier pour faire les plans de sa nouvelle invention (le-matelas-sans-ressort-qui-ne-grince-pas-même-pendant-l-amour-kun)  
Enfin seuls, Gwendal attira son amant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive, son visage enfoui dans les longues mèches mauves.  
-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là maintenant tout de suite ? demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.  
-La même chose que moi je suppose ? répondit Gunther en s'attaquant subtilement à la ceinture du pantalon que Gwendal venait juste de remettre.  
-Ah, c'est donc pour ça que ta main est là ?  
-Honhon……  
-Je me demande si on éprouve à chaque fois une telle envie après avoir été piqué par une de ces sales bêtes ? murmura pensivement Gwendal en passant ses mains sous la tunique de son amant.  
-C'est parce que c'est ta première piqûre, et parce qu'on a mis du temps à se rendre compte de sa présence…maintenant, à la prochaine « baisse de régime », tu sauras…..  
-Hn…en attendant, j'aimerais bien te rendre compte de MA présence de façon plus...directe…. grogna Gwendal en basculant sur le lit du box un Gunther tout ce qu'il y avait de plus consentant.  
Cette nuit là il n'y eu pas des grincements suspects uniquement dans la chambre du Maou…….

Ze end!


End file.
